Everything
by Gaburieru
Summary: A short one-shot about Kai and Claire. The things Claire really thinks about Kai, and how they're two puzzle pieces that not only match up, but benefit from eachother as well.


**Author's Note: Ohhh wee. Its been a while since I did anything close to writing a HM one-shot. Please review, and any constructive criticism will be appreciated! I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**Everything**

His crooked grin got me first, followed by his boyish bandana and copper toned skin. It was my first summer in Mineral Town, and lord, I swear moving here was the best decision I've ever made. Sure, the people were friendly and dependable, but something was missing. Of course, in all romantic stories, the missing piece is one childish and charming boy. Compared to my dull life of filing papers and answering phones in the city, this was an adventure filled paradise.

Kai and I were sitting side by side at the counter inside his small shack. "So, how long you staying here?" Kai asked, looking at me with those chocolate orbs that I indulged in every time I met his gaze.

"Well, I kind of live here. I own the old farm further down. I never really saw myself becoming a part of the whole bailing hay and milking cows scene." I said, after I finished off my slice of amazing pineapple pizza that I swear was made by angels.

"No kidding? Huh. I thought they tore down that farm years ago. Well, for a pretty blonde like you? I'd expect you being in show business." He winked, and I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Ha! Please, the closest I've ever gotten to show business was my first grade play. I had the major role of a tree made of paper and pipe cleaners."

As we continued talking, I realized that he was one of the most charming and easy going people here. Everyone else was so absorbed in their work. Like Grey and his blacksmithing, and Cliff with his constant sulking about his life, even though he did have it pretty tough. Everyone had a purpose here, and they felt obligated to do what they needed to do. Kai on the other hand went where ever the wind blew.

The only routine he had in his life was coming to Mineral Town every summer. I liked that. He was a free spirit, and he didn't live life on a constant schedule, like store hours. His dark skin made him more exotic than everyone else's porcelain white tones. His free spirited heart and gentle personality made him all the better, and so much different from everyone else. He was different, and I loved that. I needed that. It was a change from the consistent average. After all, change was the reason I moved to Mineral Town, wasn't it?

After several dates on the beach and multiple shared banana splits, I started to realize how much I needed Kai, and how much he needed me. I needed his spirit and worriless ways. I needed him when the major change from city to farm got too much for me. Lastly, I needed him because I was alone here, with no close friends or family. He's the only person who really understands my complex personality, and tells me things about myself that I never even considered. Kai was my exotic support and relief. He is my paradise.

Kai needed me, I think, because of my strong yet weak personality. When life became too much to handle, he'd be there to lighten the load and lift my spirits. He enjoyed saving like I enjoyed being saved. I wasn't always an emotional wreck, though. I have my moments where I'm also strong. Like my perseverance to get the job done and move to the next one, which inspired him to become a little more committed.

Kai gave me reassurance and lifted my spirits, and I inspired him. The last thing, which makes our bond stronger, is that we were both alone, together. I left my few family members back in the city, and Kai, well, had none. So we became each other's family, support, best friends, and eventually, lovers.

Now, as I think about all of this while walking down the aisle and focusing on the man at the end, who will say his vow to love me forever through sickness and health, slip a ring on my finger, and kiss me, I think about how lucky I am. At first I started out with nothing, and so did he. That doesn't matter anymore, because right now I'm running away in to the near future with everything, because he _is_ my everything.


End file.
